In Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-326354), a vertical MOM-ET in which a protection diode composed of a bidirectional Zener diode is connected between a gate and a source is disclosed. A bidirectional Zener diode is used as a protection element that releases positive and negative surge currents, to protect other devices.